Autobot Alicorn
by ageofempiresqueen
Summary: Bumblebee's past and what he was soon comes to light after disappearing in a battle. Teleported to Cybertron by Primus he discovers that his real name is Mystic Triumph, Primus Cyber-alicorn. After one Earth year he reappears stronger then ever and ready to fight after tracking his friends down his first true tests arise. Will his friends except him now when he needs them most.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A pained whinny rang through the crystal forest on Cybertron. The crying of a mech. Nearby the sound of a mare femme was on her pedes and grab her foal and ran the foal was a pure white alicorn except for his wing that were black as well as his hooves were gold, his horn was striped yellow and black, his mane and tail were also striped yellow and black she named him Mystic Triumph.

Soon after she started running there was a pained whinny immediately the sounds of motors after her were heard. Her pursuers quickly caught up, in a panic she teleported her son away, before turning to fight. The leader of the group roared in anger a spiky symbol on his arm, his thought was Lord Megatron will kill me for this, before going into a rage filled attack on the normal cyber-horse. While she fought all the mare could think about was that her son was safe, right before she off-lined her finally thought was at least my son is safe.

Autobot base

After arriving at this new place Mystic Triumph immediately transformed into a yellow and black mech. Not having Energon or any family the sparkling started crying. A couple of Autobots nearby heard it and came running both gasped in surprise.

Mystic Triumph pov

Looking at the two mechs one was a medium sized red and white mech and a very large red and blue mech. The mechs came down to his level the larger mech gently stroking his head that was red and white mech suddenly started talking" Optimus, how did he get here, there would be some sign of the carrier?"

"I agree Rachet but there is no sign." the large mech called Optimus said.

"What do we name him?" the mech named Rachet asked.

Looking at my paint coat"Bumblebee." Optimus answered Rachet.

Optimus reached to pick me up because I'm a horse I can walk in a joor so I quickly moved out of the way not trusting him at all. He seemed to get that I didn't trust him come on I just met him. He went back to stroking my head getting me to start to trust him, while Rachet scanned me.

I of course was oblivious to that until he started to talk"By the all spark, he is just a few breems old to be excact 5 breems!"

"Judging by his size that is not hard to believe."Optimus said. This time when Optimus reached to pick me up I let him. Optimus gently pulled me close to his spark. Leaning my helm against his chassis I fell into recharge.

Twenty vorns later

A lot of time has passed 5 vorns ago Megatron removed my voice box now I talk in beeps, clicks, and whirs. This doesn't bother me what does is the fact that we are leaving Cybertron having been ravaged by war and now uninhabitable. Now we are heading to an organic planet called Earth.

Optimus was making sure we were all in our escape pods. Getting in his and getting settled the pods launched putting all of us in stasis. The pods were already programmed to go to this organic planet.

When I awoke I had landed getting out, my pede sunk into the organic ground looking around my first impression was good, this planet was beautiful. The next thing I knew I was thinking about getting an alt mode. I knew we would meet up soon.


	2. Chapter1

Bumblebee's pov

Well this was getting redundant fighting 'Cons every couple hours, we were lucky if the 'Cons were doing something every three hours. Anyway Miko had actually stopped trying to run through the ground-bridge every time we went to fight. Another alarm great when will we get to recharge granted Optimus was having us refuel and recharge whenever we could but that's not really helping either.

As I walked in I heard Optimus speaking "Rachet, what are the Decepticons after now?"

"Looks like they are after an Energon mine behind a human laboratory." The medic sighed starting to set the coordinates for the ground-bridge.

"Autobots, roll out." Optimus called out. On the other side we were greeted by a few vehicons. Great they will know we're here immediantely. After a few minutes I was suddenly surrounded by white light.

Third pov

Next thing anybot knew they where all thrown back or in the 'Cons teleported back to the warship. Meanwhile on the warship Soundwave was standing at his post as always waiting for his Master to call for a ground-bridge. When there was a white light behind him, turning around he saw his Master in a shut-down mode. He started to panic but quickly collected himself and rebooted him. Megatron awoke on the bridge Soundwave standing right next to him issuing orders to the drones.

Optimus pov

Onlining my optics I looked around, not seeing any sign of my adopted spark son, I started to panic then really panicked when I couldn't feel him over our bond. While I Was panicking the rest of the team had gotten up. I heard Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack arguing. After calming down I had to stop their argument.

"Wheeljack, we cannot do that either it will hurt the humans or us, besides how many times have I told that we do not explode bombs in confined spaces." Magnus was telling Wheeljack who appeared to not be listening, before Ultra Magnus could continue I interrupted.

" Break it up, Wheeljack I do agree with Ultra Magnus that is way to close to the humans, but I don't care about confined spaces that can be dangerous." I said. Wheeljack, did acknowledge me, I heard him grumbling.

" Rachet, we need a ground-bridge."I commed the medic.

" Locking on to your coordinates now." Was his response. When we got to the other side he was amazed to find that we were not injured. " Alright, none of you are injured but where's Bumblebee?" Rachet asked.

" We don't know that he was strangely teleported some where that's how we won." I said.

On Cybertron

Bumblebee's pov

I was starting to panic reaching out to Optimus failed, I went into a frenzy of panic. I then heard a voice. " Calm down my son." Came the mysterious voice. I turned around coming face to face with a mech a little bit taller than Optimus.

When what he said clicked I cocked my helm curious about why he called me his son. He chuckled and explained why he call me his son. A joor later I now understood why he called me that as it turns out he was Primus.

Now we were teleporting to somewhere on Cybertron, when we arrived I immediantely went into stasis.

On Earth

It had nearly been a year since Bumblebee's disappearance. In said year the Decepticons had found our base and we were now in a military base. Ultra Magnus had lost a hand, Wheeljack kind of adopted his ship and took care as well as well as he had taken care of the Jackhammer. The team had learned to cope without Bumblebee, but the whole team was still hurting thinking he was gone for good.

Back on Cybertron

Bumblebee's pov

When I awoke I knew I had been in stasis for a while, Primus was standing there looking at me. I started to get up and noticed I was doing it different, looking down I saw I was a Cyber-horse.

I looked at my back and saw I had wings know I was a Cyber-pegasus great. When I saw I was a Cyber- Alicorn shock was an understatement. Not realizing it I started to use my power the ability to created and control any Cyber animal, a predacon was soon at my side growling.

Primus smiled and said" Awake for not two breems and you have already used your power." Looking next to me there was a large predacon but no where near my size. " Now, it's time for you to go home." Primus said starting to teleport me and the predacon.

I was surrounded by light and was soon teleported, but while being teleport I hid my spark.

Author's note Yes Optimus adopted Bumblebee as his own son, I also made Mangus arrived sooner and Wheeljack joined during Triage or something like that I don't remember which episode exactly.


	3. Chapter 2

Bumblebee's pov

When we arrived on Earth I was very excited. The predabot has a herd bond with me and the poor thing was confused as to why I was so excited to be on an organic planet. After explaining she got it, I was excited to see my friends again, now we were setting off for Jasper, invisible of course.

When we arrived all that was left of Jasper was what looked to be part of Dark Mount, huh? None the less it was time to sweep America for the team. First places first the army base that Agent Fowler works at.

While we were flying I was thinking about the predabot that was really the second member of my herd Optimus of course being the first. The predabot was yellow with silver highlights a name suddenly popped into my processor Lightning Rod.

Over the herd bond I asked her if she had a name, her response was I never gave her one. I told I just came up with one and it was Lightning Rod. She caught up with up me and nuzzled me in thanks.

After several hours of flight we touched down, I started listening for Fowlers voice. Lightning Rod on the other servo was intrigued by the humans probably just to see what they tasted like before she could start hunting, I corrected her and told her we protected these life forms not hunted them, then I told her that was a predacons move not a predabots.

Soon after that I heard his voice I heard Optimus legs got in order and I ran all the way to that hanger.

Reaching the entrance I started turning my self visible about I had never seen before saw me and his optics went wide. He tapped Wheeljack's shoulder and directed his vision towards me, his jaw dropped.

Being Primus' alicorn had it's ups and downs, I knew his name and every thing about him, huh I could learn more about every one with this! My optics landed on a ship that wasn't the Jackhammer, interesting how did that get here, I decided that it was Ultra Magnus ship. I stopped and sniffed it before heading over to Optimus.

It occurred to me that they hadn't warned or told anyone anything I assumed that was Ultra Magnus getting onto them for interrupting meeting, then it occurred to me I could get to the bottom of why Magnus was so strict and of course mess with him, because it is in my coding to ONLY take order from a prime. Over the herd bond I felt Lightning Rod's amusement from their faces, I snickered silently.

Then I made my way silently over to Optimus putting my head on his shoulder, Fowler started screaming.

" What is it Agent Fowler?" Optimus asked.

" Unicorn!" Agent Fowler responded.

Optimus was confused as could be, then I decided to flare out my wings.

"Alicorn!" Was what he next yelled with a scared expression at that I cracked up and started nickering in laughter cause the Prime to turn around, when he turned around and saw me, he crashed the rest of the team followed, the sound of crashing metal echoed all over the base. Fowler just fainted when he saw all of my frame.

Lightning Rod and I where in the middle of a staring contest, they really freaked when they saw both of us had Autobot symbols and one of us was a predabot. When they woke up the next time I was in my mech form at the computer finding an alt mode.

"Bumblebee is that you?" I heard Optimus ask.

I was so busy I just paid no attention to him, I felt his prossesor link up to mine I was felt him jolt when the Lightning Rod's hooked up, I snickered. Over the bond he got mad, before he could rant I simply said herd bond, he quickly calmed down.

When I finished and turned around the whole team was glaring at me Smokescreen simply stood of to the side looking confused as to why the Pit they were so mad, the second Arcee started yelling at me.

We all heard a growl and standing right in front of me was Lightning, at this Arcee took the calmer approach " Alright, Bee, why were you gone so long and why did you bring a predabot back?" She said with an optic ridge raised.

I stood silent for a moment telling Optimus I was going to tell the team what had happened, he was apparently getting me a cube of Energon that was fine I had run half the day. When he returned I started telling my story and Lightning Rod's.


	4. Chapter 3

Lightning Rod's pov

We had come to this planet a couple months ago, it's people intrigued me to no end, unfortunately I was not allowed near them. This Ultra Magnus wouldn't let me out of this cage, why I don't know but when I was let out, they kept an optic on did they not trust me, after all I had their symbol on my chassis.

Today, my creator was going to take me out of this horrid building and let me fly. Once outside the building he started running, I was right on his heels. When he lifted of I was ready, Primus it had been so long, the wind over my wings felt good, after all I was born to fly. Mystic as he had told me to call him was doing all sorts of tricks, I followed him without doing the tricks. Suddenly he stopped and called me to him, I stopped and looked at him curiously.

:::: Lightning try a barrel roll :::: Bumblebee

:::: Barrel roll :::: Lightning

:::: Fly straight the roll to one side doing three full spins :::: Bumblebee

Without arguing I started forward, then after reaching a good distance away, I rolled to the right. His happiness over took the bond, then I felt confusion from Optimus, Mystic explained.

:::: Lightning Rod did her first barrel roll :::: Bumblebee

:::: Good job, it seems you got over your fear of doing tricks :::: Optimus

:::: Yeah, I did, I'm doing that again :::: Lightning

Doing more barrel rolls and one loop-de-loop I decided to just fly for fun and see how fast I was. Right before I could start Magnus called and said I had spent enough time outside of the building, my first real freedom since we arrived. My wings shifted to take me back as I sighed annoyed. He was treating me like a prisoner of war not a sentient being, or you could call it treating me like an animal.

When I touched down he was stand there scowl on his face and arm crossed " Come on you animal, time to put you back in your cage." He said harshly, yup he always called me an animal. The only bots to see me as a sentient being were Mystic, Optimus, and actually Rachet. As I followed him with my head down I remembered something Optimus had told me once, freedom is the right of ALL sentient beings, and I was a sentient being, so logically freedom is my right and I was going to take it.

Turning on my heels, I ran out of that horrid building, Ultra Magnus telling to get back there, not happening as I said before freedom is my right. I decided that I was not going back inside until it rains, and as soon as the rain stops I'll run back outside and play in the mud, then they'll leave me alone, I'm a genius.

:::: Mystic I'm going back outside after all freedom is the right of all sentient beings :::: Lightning

:::: Alright, currently I need a wrench to knock Magnus on the helm with cuz he's annoy, thank you Rachet :::: Bumblebee

I chuckled mostly cause I knew Magnus would get what he deserves for trapping me in a cage Mystic, will make him pay.

Bumblebee's pov

I grabbed the wrench that Rachet threw me, and started chasing Magnus, then he remembered I only take orders from a Prime. That was quite the it involved Magnus running like Unicron was after him and yelling Oh scrap over and over. Optimus just stood on the side lines and watched me chase Magnus. Every step he was getting farther and farther ahead so in mid-stride I transformed to my true form and quickly caught up. Once right along side him with the wrench in my magic I started whacking his helm HARD.

Let's just say he was in med-bay till the following day, I hope he learned his lesson. Something in my processor told me it was time to build a herd, Magnus will be so mad Fowler as well but who cares I'm a horse I need a herd. My herd will have 5 Cyber-alicorns, 5 predabots, 6 Cyber-wolves, and 10,000 scraplets. I am so dead when Rachet and Optimus find out, but again who cares I need a herd, now to find scrap metal and lots of it hehe.

Lightning Rod's pov

Mystic came out of the building, and some part of me knew I would be getting some friends soon. I watched him as he put metal together, forming 5 Cyber-alicorns, 5 predabots, 6 Cyber-wolves, and A LOT of scraplets, he better keep them in a cage. All I knew about scraplets is that they are very dangerous. My life is about to get very interesting.

If your wondering Lightning Rod is yellow with silver lightning bolts on her wings and back as well as her legs


	5. Chapter 4

Bumblebee's pov

Well let's just put it this way, I had no idea of what to do, creating a herd might be harder than I thought. My first try I close my optics and started with one member and each member one by one I was done with in an hour. When I opened my optics I saw my new herd coming online, now I had to come up with names.

The first predabot to come online was electric blue with black underbelly and was a mech(male). The next one was gold with pink wings and legs and was a femme (female). The next was green with a white face and white wings, of course it was a mech. The next was purple with ginger stripes going down its sides a femme. The last one was red with brown highlights and was a mech.

The Cyber-alicorns were all femmes, the first was white with ginger wings and hooves. The next was solid black, the one after that solid brown, after that it was gold with a black mane and tail ( also know as dun if you know anything about the horse world). The last was white with black blotches, they were all waiting for an order over the herd bond so, I told them to stay put until the others came online.

A few minutes later the scraplets were making friends with the other members, as it turns out they are very social, why they attacked us normally I don't know, actually I blame Magnus hehe.

Another few minutes later the Cyber-wolves came online all of them were also femmes, five of which were gray, the sixth was white and black. Oh, I am going to have so much fun with them and Ultra Magnus but he might kill me, or rather try to I have scraplets, Optimus will kill me for that to, maybe I should have thought the scraplets through. Wait a second I have a new way to stop Magnus from being annoying.

Having a herd could be better after all. After discussing the members of the team with my herd, I led them inside and of course the first bot I run into is Magnus. His expression, priceless, then he threatened to kill me, as you can guess that didn't go well for him anyways. The wolves and predabots started growl, the scraplets got ready to eat him, and the horses were ready to fight as well.

Ultra Magnus pov

When I saw Bumblebee's new friends I was furious so I threatened him, his friends took me seriously, and so did those scraplets. Scraplets oh dear I'm in big trouble now, wait why were none of them injured? Maybe I should start running they look angry, oh scrap I gotta go.

Optimus pov

I was sitting in my office reading a report, when suddenly I heard Ultra Magnus screaming like a sparkling. When I poked my helm out in the hall I saw several predabots, Cyber-wolves, and Cyber-alicorns Bumblebee's been at work today. Wait let's not forget all those scraplets oh no why did he do that he knows there dangerous. I keep forgetting he can control them right, and there he goes chasing them down.

Bumblebee's pov

Why do I love chasing Magnus so much I really don't know it's just fun, but my fun had to come to an end because Rachet had picked up escape pod signals. I put the scraplets in a ball made of wood. Coming into the main room, I saw Rachet starting to take care of the ground-bridge, I quickly got my herd Lightning Rod included ready to go. Opening the ground-bridge my and my herd went through first followed by the others.

Once we were on the other side Optimus called out" State your faction."

The leader of the group turned and her jaw dropped" O-Optimus?"

" Elita !" He responded rushing to her side and giving her a hug, I was right beside him.

While the two teams were meeting I picked up the sound of jets and put up a shield, suddenly we all heard an evil laugh.

"Well it seems that Prime has his sparkmate back but not for long." Megatron said charging the Autobots had their weapons out immediately and were ready to fight the 'Cons.

When Megatron charged he was stopped by the shield, the new team was confused and Team Prime relaxed knowing I had a shield up. " How did you get a shield generator!" Megatron snarled.

"We didn't, Bumblebee show your self." Optimus commanded.

I simply started turning my entire team visible, all jaws dropped well 'Cons and this new team jaws did. All of Team Prime simply chuckled and wrapped my wing protectively around Optimus and Elita. My optics were stern and I started to gather energy in my horn at that point Megatron decided to not test my temper and ordered a retreat.

I heard Optimus call for a ground-bridge and we turned to head back home. When we arrived Rachet went about checking them over. Elita's team contained Elita, Chromia, Prowl, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Jolt, Ironhide, and Mirage. Quite the team, now we had a weapons specialist, a medic trainee, a master spy, a couple of pranksters that where also warriors, and three more Commanders.

After getting checked over Elita and Optimus disappeared for a couple over hours when I felt her processor hook up to mine and the rest of the herd. I felt her confusion when she felt the herd and explained, Optimus just stayed quiet and listen he did pipe up when he heard the had no names.

Alright please ca you guys give me names just state which animal then the name and I will give you credyou even if you are a guest. Thanks


End file.
